A Little Balinor Prince
by wolf-shinigami
Summary: Harry finds himself at Glacier River Farm for the summer before his eleventh birthday. What happens when he follows his friend Arianna and enters a new world called Balinor? and what's this about him being a Prince?UP FOR ADOPTION! PM ME PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing to do with either Harry Potter or Unicorns of Balinor. I make no money off this.

AN: The beginning of another story. Sorry but this has been bouncing around in my head for awhile and I really want to see where it goes. BTW if anyone has any ideas for my other stories, just tell me either in a review or a PM I am at a dead spot in a lot of them.

Chapter one

Harry knew he was dreaming.

He was standing in what looked like a beautiful courtyard surrounded by walls made of a beautiful white stone that seemed to touch the rainbow that he could see crossing the sky, on each wall was a different colored painting depicting different things; many of the pictures where scenes of different creatures interacting with each other, others where portraits of what looked like loving families.

Usually being so surrounded would make him very nervous, but something about this place made him feel safe, loved. He smiled and turned in a circle, taking in the site of the large castle. He was surrounded by flowers of many colors and kinds, each one more lovely then the one beside it.

'I never want to wake up from this dream.'

Harry giggled and ran from the middle of the courtyard to the edge, just so he could run around the edge. He stopped short when he ran into a door he hadn't noticed before. It was several feet taller than him, made of dark wood. It had two horses up on their hind legs, pawing at each other. One was a bright bronze color while the other looked like it had been carved from the moon it was so silver. Harry thought they looked like they were fighting at first glance, but when he looked closer, he saw that there was two children staring at the creatures and smiling.

Harry stared with wide eyes when he noticed something he had missed before. They weren't horses, they where unicorns. 'Now I know I'm dreaming. Unicorns aren't real.' Harry sighed sadly, Unicorns where his favorite fairytale creature.

A loud noise coming from behind him made him jump and twist around, scooting back until his back hit the painting he had been staring at. He gasped when he saw what was behind him. It was a beautiful unicorn, colored with a mixture of different purples.

"H…Hello."

~Hello young prince. ~

Harry jumped when he heard the bell-like voice in his head. "W…was that you?"

The unicorn made a sound that Harry just knew was laughter. ~Yes, little prince. It was I. ~ Harry watched the Unicorn walk towards him, the only thing keeping him from bolting was the kind look in her eyes.

"Why are you calling me that? I'm not a prince."

The Unicorn snorted, ~you will soon see the truth little prince, that I can truly promise you, Little Prince. ~

Harry struggled to stay asleep as the courtyard and unicorn started to fade around him. "Wait, what's your name? What do you mean?"

The sound that came from the creature made Harry smile. ~You may call me Atalanta, Little Prince. I will see you soon. ~ That was the last thing he heard before the dream completely disappeared and he woke up to the cupboard he had always know. The sound of his sigh echoed through the dark space.

'I wish that hadn't been a dream.'


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: In honor of the upcoming release of a new Unicorns of Balinor book ^^ I cant wait! Because its coming out, I reread all the Balinor books and got some new inspiration for this story ^^ so here we go ^^ and I am also trying to write the next chapters of my other stories, while getting ready for the deletion of my others. You can find all my stories at my Yahoo account. Link is in my profile.

Chapter 2

Harry stared out the window at the angry clouds that thundered above the small car that carried him to the airport that would change his summer. His Uncle had finally decided to get rid of him for the summer. Since he couldn't get rid of his nephew forever he decided to send him away to the cheapest camp he could find. A place called Glacier River Farm, a horse farm that had agreed to take him in in exchange for some extra work around the farm. Harry knew his uncle was hoping he would get trampled by one of the horses there.

On the outside Harry made sure to make his uncle think he didn't want to go. Otherwise he would be stuck at the Dursleys, in his cupboard, for his eleventh birthday, and he would rather be anywhere else for just one birthday, even if it never happens again after this summer. On the inside he was doing a little happy dance. He was FINALLY leaving the Dursleys, finally getting to go somewhere other then England. It was like a dream come true.

Harry frowned as he thought about the dream he had had a week ago. The pretty purple unicorn that insisted on calling him 'little prince' hadn't made another appearance to him, but she was never far from his thoughts. There was just something about her that seemed so familiar. Harry sighed, running an annoyed hand through his messy raven black hair. He hated when that happened. The Dursleys had told him that on his 9th birthday he had climbed on to the school roof and had fallen, hurting his head and losing most of his memories. He had no knowledge of anything past a year ago.

"Here we are international airport." The voice made Harry jump at the suddenness of it. He hadn't even noticed how close they were.

Harry shook himself out of his thoughts and got out of the cab his uncle had put him in, not wanting to take the time to take him himself. The young boy grabbed his stuff and left, the cab speeding off as soon as the door was shut having already been paid by Vernon.

The giant building gleamed white, its windows reflecting the light to light up the street across from where he stood. Harry smiled and made his way into the building, hope for a good summer blooming inside him. It was only about a minute before he was approached by a smiling lady in a blue suit.

"Hello little one," she said, the kind smile never leaving her face. "What are you doing here all alone?"

Harry smile nervously and repeated what his uncle had beaten into him for the last week. "Hi, my uncle had to go to work and said that I was big enough now to travel by myself." Harry sighed when the girl seemed to believe him. He flinched slightly when she took his hand, sighing softly when she didn't seem to notice. No adult ever really did.

Harry looked around in excitement, taking everything in. He had never been anywhere that was quite so busy before. There where so many people, so many things to do, buy and eat. He really wished he could explore.

A few minutes later Harry was with another nice lady where the same outfit as the one who had found him and was waiting patiently as they got him set up with a ticket and onto the plane that was leaving in an hour.

The flight attendant looked down at the little boy her friend had handed over to her. He was certainly different from the other children she had had to help on flights. He was quiet and seemed content to just look around at everything while most children would scream and yell for some toy or for their parents. But not this little boy, she also found it strange that there was no one here to see him off. Usually the parents or guardians would at least see the child to the gate. She shrugged and took the ticket that had been handed to her, leading the boy away to terminal that would hold his plane to the United States.

Harry gulped slightly as he boarded the airplane. He was a little scared since it was his first time flying. That he knew of anyway. For all he knew he had flown a bunch of times and had just forgotten. Harry shrugged himself out of those thoughts as the pretty lady, flight attendant, buckled him in and gave him a note book and pencil so he could write and draw. Harry smiled and thanked her softly before looking out the window, watching the people in orange vests running around the planes. 'that looks like something fun to do,' he though absently, looking up at the sky that was just starting to turn red as the sun set. Harry sighed, he loved sunset, but sunrise was his favorite. He always loved when he got to see the colors that covered the sky. It was always so pretty.

With sure hands and thoughts of the sunrise Harry began to draw in the notebook, trying to remember everything he could about the pretty unicorn who still occupied his thoughts. He was so absorbed in his drawing he barely noticed when the plane started to move, only looking up as it took off, the weightless feeling temporarily breaking him from his work. He smiled as clouds seemed to fill his window and went back to his drawing. It was going to be an interesting summer, he could already tell.


End file.
